Pipeline systems can transport many different types of fluids, including, for example, crude oil, refined oil, natural gas, water, over great distances. Several thousands of miles of oil and gasoline pipelines crisscross the United States, connecting oil wells to ports, to refineries, and major distribution points.
Friction against the pipe wall slows down the rate of a liquid flowing through a pipeline, and therefore, pumping stations are needed to boost the pressure of the liquid. There is a well-recognized need for a system and method that reduces the level of this friction and speeds the flow of a liquid such as oil through a pipeline.
In relation to the environment, there is also a need for improved systems and methods for cleaning up oil spills that pollute bodies of water. Another environmental concern is the need for improving the efficiency of both hydroelectric power and steam turbines.